Slender-FT Style
by MilkPowah
Summary: Title says it all! Slendy will be in this story hell yeah! Take note this story is actually originated from MZ040901! Her account broke down, I think and thus ask me to help her! It's completely different if you have read her work... Slendy is here and wants to off the members of FT! Character death! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Slender: FT STYLE**

**This story is technically not my one okay! My sister's account MZ040901 is currently… spoiled? IDK! So, she asked me to help her and put it in my account! Anyway, although this story is hers, I write! AHHA… I am going to change everything~! IMPROVED!**

**Ina: Hey, I got write some!**

**Me: Nice English Marina!**

**Both: ON WITH THE STORY**

**Lisanna's POV**

I tapped my foot on the floor. I crossed my arms and waited anxiously for my dear Natsu. It seemed that he had gone out without my permission. It irked me to know that he had sneaked out without me knowing it. I sighed and my tapping on the floor got faster. I was getting frustrated and annoyed pretty quick. How dare he not tell me anything about his whereabouts! I am his girlfriend am I not? Frustrated, I turned my back on the door when I heard the door creaked and that familiar voice boomed through the guild. I turned around and was about to hug him when I noticed he was not alone. Beside him was an incredibly big-breasted woman with blonde hair. She had tied some of her hair up into a single ponytail at the left side of her head. Her eyes were of chocolate brown. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and a sleeveless white blouse. Her blouse was tight. She was wearing brown boots.

Who was this woman? I wanted to slap that blonde woman. She look so cheerful. I hated her. I noticed that she was clinging on Natsu. I stomped towards her and wanted to give a smack across her cheek when Natsu introduced that bitch to me. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. He was oblivious. I swore to myself that if she talked to Natsu, I would punch her in the face.

I crossed my arms but then a smirk appeared on my face. I pulled Natsu away from her, enjoying the disappointment filled in her face. I was hugging Natsu so tightly as if my life depended on him. I enjoyed how Lucy reacted. Lucy was that damn bitch's name. What a common name. Her name was so... un-unique. Natsu was desperately pushing me off. He pushed me off successfully, making me fall onto my butt. How dare he! What had caused him to change? He apologised to me to which I did not accept. I smack his hand away and accused him of cheating on me.

Everyone in the guild gasped as if our relationship was new. In fact, it was not. I had told every single person in the guild that Natsu and I are officially dating! I growled as I stood up. I slapped Lucy on the face so hard so that I could leave a red hand-print on her cheek. I smirked proudly for I had not expected that hand mark so red and obvious. Lucy was startled.

It was obvious. I smirked and proceeded on to wanting to slap her once more. The bliss feeling engulfed me as I enjoyed how she braced herself for the up-coming impact. With her eyes closed and a defeated sigh escaped her, that look was making me feel happy and blissful. The other members were gasping in shock.

Just before my hand could even touch that skin, Natsu had grabbed my hand and glared at me with hateful eyes. Tears seeped out of the corner of my eyes. He had never done that before to me, at least. He was always the loving and sweet Natsu Dragneel. But in front of me, was another Natsu. Maybe, it was not Natsu at all. I convinced myself that Natsu had been drugged by that blonde bitch but a huge part of me begged to differ. As much as I did not want to admit this but it seemed that Natsu had chosen her over me.

"Don't touch her," Natsu bellowed. His eyes were blazing with fear. I could almost feel his hate on me. The guild was way too quiet to my liking. I struggled free. The grip on my hand was becoming tighter each minute. His nails were sinking into my flesh. I bit my lips and fought to let out a groan. It hurt so much. Natsu, the man I loved... was different. That Lucy woman had changed him. Tears rolled down my cheeks and only that moment, he chose to let go of me.

My legs had turned jelly. Slowly, I dropped to the ground. My arms supported my body as I stared onto the ground. My own tears splashing onto the floor. Why? Why must Natsu did this to me? Could it be that he had found a new love? I bit my lower lip. It pained me so much.

**Lucy's POV**

I stared at the woman in front of me. She was crying because? I was hoping to find out. It seemed that the woman in front of me had grown jealous. Jealousy was clearly written on her forehead. The way she narrowed her eyes... the way she frowned... the clenching fists... these are the signs of disapproval. What did she disapprove? What had I done to receive such a punishment from that innocent-looking young woman? She had slapped me. It pained me but her pain was much greater. She accused me of having a fling with Natsu.

Maybe, Natsu was her boyfriend? That's why she was so mad? Perhaps. Natsu was still glaring at her as if she had committed such a grave mistake. The guild was unmistakably quiet. The shocked look on each face... it seemed that they too did not know that the woman in front of me was dating with Natsu. Erza seemed stunned herself. Did everyone lose memory or the woman in front of me got too carried away with the love towards Natsu and thus concluding that she had told everyone about her relationship?

She was bawling her eyes out. I wanted to comfort her. She did nothing wrong. Well, she did but somehow it pained me to see her in a state like this. She was an innocent woman, no doubt. I made my voice sound as caring as ever just to comfort the broken lady. She looked up. She was quite adorable, I must say. I gave her a small smile. I stood up and extended my arm as a sign of helping her to get back on her feet. My intentions were purely out of kindness and not to show others how kind I was.

She furrowed her eyebrows and smacked my hand away. I was not shocked by her actions. It was acceptable. I sighed and let my hand there, telling her that I could help her get back on her feet. She looked at me with such confusion. Her hand was trembling I had taken noticed. She flashed me a small smile and took my hand. I pulled her up. I apologised but she said that it was okay. Not a moment ago she was so angry and looked like she would not forgive anyone but right now, she was smiling as widely as she could as she wiped her tears off. It was admirable. She was broken and she had moved on so quickly.

She apologised and I accepted her apology though I saw that there was no need of her to do so. Everyone in the guild suddenly returned to the way it supposed to be; noisy and yet cheerful. They acted as if that nothing had happened a moment ago. Lisanna was now talking to Natsu with a small smile. Although I could see pain in her eyes, I knew that she was a strong woman.

Just when I was about to have a small chat with the woman that many had a deep fear on, I realised that I had not even gotten her name. Not to interrupt the happy moment she had with Natsu, I tapped lightly on her shoulder. She turned around and gave me a small smile. I smiled at her back. I asked her for her name and she gladly gave her name to me. Lisanna, that was her name. I was just about to introduce myself but she beat me to it. She knew my name, it was a surprise. Maybe she had heard it from Natsu who kept shouting my name from just now.

I proceeded on talking to Erza, the one to be said the strongest in the guild and the most fearsome. I had rumors about her. Rumors said that she was a demon, seeking blood. But rumors are rumors right? Beside, Erza seemed to be a nice person to talk to. Seriously, I was thinking that the people are overreacting. Just when I had a positive thought about Erza Scarlet, she had to destroy that belief of mine.

Apparently, Gray was, as usual, naked. Erza was beyond mad and commanded him to put on some clothes. But it seemed that he had grown some balls and challenged her. I glanced around and noticed that everyone stepped as far from Gray, Erza and me. Jet was mouthing to me to get as far as I could from Erza. I arched an eyebrow in confusion. I mouthed to Jet why and as if on cue, Erza tacked Gray like a professional wrestler and started to leave bruises here and there.

She even threw Gray with such an amazing power at the nearest wall and that wall had cracks and dents. I was shocked. I gulped hard and I was sweating profusely as I saw her eyes blazed with fury. Now I knew why she was being called a demon. Her hair was flying around. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to turn red. Maybe it was due to my imagination. Her teeth were razor-sharp. There was a negative aura looming around her. Her chuckle seemed hollow and wicked.

"Lucy," she called out my name. The way she called out my name was ghostly. It sent me shivers. I took a step backwards. She was smiling away with her eyes glinting with the lust to kill. I ran away from her. She chased me around the guild. I had learnt a lesson: Don't get too near to Erza when she was in rage mode.

**Erza's POV**

****The feeling of smacking Gray Fullbuster was so amazing! But I needed more. As Gray had been knocked out, I turned around and let my gaze fell upon the newbie Lucy Heartfilia. I smirked. She was the closest to me right now. Poor Lucy. She had no idea what I was going to do with her. I took a step forward but she took a step backwards. She had turned pale. Woah... she must be afraid of me right now.

I called out her name with a ghostly way. She trembled. I felt so bad for wanting to hurt her. But it was Gray's fault. If she wanted to blame someone, blame it on Gray, don't blame on me. My fingers were aching and twitching to grab Lucy and let my evil and harsh torture befell onto her. I laughed manically. She ran away from me. I frowned and grunted.

I chased after her. I needed the rage mode to be exterminated. I kept shouting for Lucy. Lucy was screaming away and was begging me to let go of her. She jumped here and there. She kept me entertained unlike the rest of members of the guild. She had some bravery for running away from me. Those who knew better would just accept the punishment being offered.

But she was a newbie so I pretty guessed that she did not know. But surely, she had heard rumors of me, Erza Scarlet, the Titania as well as the one to be feared. I bet that she did not take those rumors seriously. I eyed Lucy, my prey. I kept chuckling. Lucy stopped to catch a breath. Seeing this as an opportunity, I lunged at her. Just before I could even wrestle her, I spotted another prey who was worthier. I let go of Lucy and stalked that prey of mine.

Natsu was eating a chocolate cake with enjoyment. That sight irked me much. How dare he eat a chocolate cake without me! I tip-toed to the oblivious Natsu. Just when he was about to grab a bite, I grabbed him and hauled me away from the plate of cake. He was still holding the fork that had a piece of the cake. I licked my lips and asked Natsu in a deadly voice, "Natsu, give me the cake." Natsu trembled and was sweating buckets. With trembling hand, he shoved the fork to me. I thanked him before sending him a punch on the face.

I munched on the cake. My mood had brightened up. "Guys, why are so tensed up?" I asked. Everyone ran away from me. I arched an eyebrow and pondered why they had fled away from me. I hummed away, feeling quite contented.

**So, guys how was it? I know this chapter was completely different from MZ040901 first chapter! And besides Ina disliked her chapter and ask me to rewrite for her! As I am a good sister, I rewrite the first chapter with a hint of NaLu. Hmm... Take note that I had decided to write three different POVS in each chapter. The first two POVS would be Lucy's and Lisanna's. The 3rd POV will be someone esle's POV! So for this first chapter, it's Erza. The second chapter will be someone else. The 3rd POV will be something funny sometimes. I think that Erza's POV is not funny much but I think I can do better in the next chapter! **

**Ina: REVIEW**

**Me: Review if you wish. Flames are accepted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Slender: FT STYLE**

**Chapter 2! YAY! :3 Hmm... **

**Me: Woah... Ina, where's my money for the hard-work hmmm?**

**Ina: Nuri, shut up.**

**Me: You shut up first.**

**Ina: K. Wait... It's NOT OK!**

**Lucy's POV**

God, I made it safe and sound from Erza. Hell, I should followed everyone then! God, Erza was so scary! Now I know why Jet asked me to be so far away from her. I sighed. Right now, I was in the woods in the middle of night. Why? All thanks to Happy, the blue exceed! Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray and I were fishing. Apparently, Happy chased after a white butterfly. How cute! Anyway, the blue Exceed chased after the butterfly without us knowing it so when we realised that Happy had gone missing (it was already afternoon, mind you), we were panicking. Natsu is the worst. He was like 'OMG! OMG! OMG! Happy is missing! MISSING! GOD! GOD! HAPPY!' **(A/N: Lucy is mimicking how Natsu sound. Imagine that)** Erza is calm and Gray didn't give a shit. SO Natsu and I were searching for Happy right now while Erza and Gray were going back to the guild with the nets filled with fishes.

However, it seemed that Natsu and I got separated. I was now alone and vulnerable as well. I had forgotten to bring my keys for protection! God, I'm a klutz! Now, how was I supposed to defend myself from danger hmm? Shit, the forest was creepy at night. What to expect? The trees surrounded me, making me small. I could hear crickets, that was to be expected. Sometimes, I could feel that someone was watching and following me. Each time I looked around, there was no one at all. I did not bring any lighting and I used the moonlight to guild me.

I stopped to take a rest. How long had I been searching for Happy? It could be hours. I sighed and looked up. A small smile plastered on my face. The dark sky was beautiful. The stars were twinkling as if trying to wave at me. Then, I heard something snap. Wait, a twig or a branch snapped. I stood up immediately and was now in a defend stance. I glanced around only to be greeted with nothing except for bushes and more trees.

Then I heard more twigs or branches snap. It seemed that those snapping sounds were coming from behind me. I carefully place a step. Each step I had made, I made sure I looked around just to be cautious. I was now on my toes, tip-toeing towards the front. The snapping sounds grew fainter each time I was closer. And when I could feel that I was not alone, the snapping sounds stopped. I looked around once more. It seemed that I was in a deeper part of the forest. The Fairy Tail guild was way further from before. I could barely see the guild.

I was getting anxious. Afraid, yes... that was the feeling. I gulped the lump down. Cold sweat trickled down my forehead. I was panting softly. I gulped in every five minutes or so. Was it or the tension was getting heavier? I could feel someone was staring at me. I swirled around, again and again. I saw nobody at sight. All I had seen were trees. Was I becoming crazy? I took a step backwards and I hit something.

I gulped down hard. I had a bad feeling about this. I slowly turned around only to be greeted by... NATSU DRAGNEEL! "NATSU!" I screamed. His name echoed through the forest. Flocks of birds cried out as they flew away. Natsu apologised rather sheepishly. It seemed that he had not found Happy yet. It was getting rather late. And although Natsu was with me, that bad feeling seemed to heighten up. I could still feel stares directed on us. I could feel someone's presence but it was not Natsu's. I was sure that it belonged to someone else. That presence carried a bad feeling. It seemed that this person was watching our move carefully within the dark.

"Let's go home," Natsu said, snapping me out from my thoughts. Before he could move, I grabbed his arm and asked him. "Did you step on the branches or the twigs?" That's what I asked him. I got to ask him that. He shook his head and knitted his eyebrows. Shit, I knew it. We were not alone. I clung onto him as we made our way out. I kept looking back for some reasons I was not sure of. Natsu was quiet during our way back home.

My heart was beating fast when we were approaching towards the exit or the entrance of the forest. I should be happy but I was not. I peered over my shoulder to see behind. My eyes widened and I abruptly let go of Natsu's arm. Natsu paused and stared at me. I rotated my body fully towards the back. My back was facing the exit or entrance of the forest. My mouth was hanging in the air. I was shaking my head as I took small steps backwards. I screamed in horror as I saw...

**Lisanna's POV**

I was sipping on my tea when I heard the door slammed opened. I looked behind and saw Natsu carrying Lucy in a bridal-style. I was jealous but did not show it though. Lucy had been with us for a few couple of days. She was friendly. But she was still a love rival. Hmm... I rushed over to them upon noticing the pale face which belonged to Lucy. Moreover, Lucy had her eyes closed shut. She seemed to have lost conscious. She could not be dead although I admitted that I wished she had died so that Natsu would belong to me only.

I rushed to her aid, bombarding Natsu with questions. Mira-nee came with a wet towel and placed it on Lucy's forehead. Erza was busy scolding and punching Natsu on the head non-stop. Her voice was so loud that I swore that the guild was shaking. In fact, it was shaking as if an earthquake had just happened. The dishes lined up at the bar dropped from its place and shattered into pieces. Mira-nee was smiling away as if she did not care.

Gray on the other hand was joining in the fun with Erza. I rolled my eyeballs at the trio. Seriously, they should grown up. I stared at Lucy who was now lying on the couch. It startled me that no one came down to investigate why Erza had shouted so loudly. Maybe because they knew what had happened and thus going back to their sleep or they could be too tired and did not hear it at all. I was finishing up the last drop of my tea when suddenly Lucy shot her eyes opened and sat up, her chest heaving up and down.

I asked her what was wrong. She stared at me and pointed at me while shouting and screaming away. Her face had grown paler. What was wrong with her? She was screaming frantically. Natsu came and hugged her tightly, comforting her as well. I tore my eyes away from the scene. It still pained. Lucy had calmed down. When I asked her what had happened, she stared at me and began screaming once more. What was going on!

"YOU AGAIN! YOU AGAIN! GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!" Lucy screamed. I was startled. I was speechless. How could Lucy say that to me when I did not do anything to her! Natsu smoothed her once more. I clenched my fists and bit my lower lip. I looked down, staring at my fingers placed on my lap. She was accusing me of something. I could not help but think that she was trying to break my friendship with Natsu. Erza and Gray had disappeared. I did not know where they had gone to.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! DIDN'T I ASK YOU TO GET LOST?!" Lucy screeched. Natsu told me to sleep. I nodded in understatement. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I covered my mouth and nose to muffle all the sobs. I really did not wish Natsu to concern over me especially when Lucy was the one who really needed his help and strength. Once I was in my room, I hugged my knees as tears began to flow out in a faster rate.

I sobbed and cried. It was not my fault and Natsu implied that it was. The way he looked at me... it already sent me chills down my spine. It was not my fault. I did not do anything to her so why did Natsu glared at me? Wasn't it enough of him to break my heart? Did he wish to send me to my grave? He did not need to act so cold to me right? He could at least showed that hatred to someone else and not to me. He was blaming me for Lucy's current state. DUH. I clenched my fists and swore that I should take what was rightfully mine starting tomorrow. That was the final straw! Lucy Heartfilia, be prepared to lose the man you loved so much!

**Gray's POV**

I was discussing something with Erza. Being a room alone with her was quite scary knowing that she could take my life anytime she wished. We were discussing about how to control her anger. She seemed to be way too dramatic as usual. She kept rambling that it was her fault that Lucy was in such a state. I felt like slapping her to knock some senses into her since it was not her fault. That peabrain...

"Baka," I commented as I plunged my hand on her head and gave her a ruffle. She grabbed the front of my T-shirt and hauled me towards her. Her eyes bore into mine. I trembled. She was way too close to me. She should not be this too close. She looked so beautiful. She had a pair of such beautiful eyes. Her hair was smooth and silky.

She was too cute. I leaned my head forward and just when my lips were so close to hers, she gave me a punch to the side, sending me flying to the floor. I looked up and she was emitting that evil aura of hers. I gulped hard. "AHAHAHAHA! Grrrraaayyy, let's playyyyy," Erza said in that sexy yet scary tone of hers. She was twirling a lock of her scarlet hair. Her eyes were ignited with flames. Each step was heavy as she approached towards me.

I could not move a single muscle. I was too frightened to move! God, I hated myself for being so wimpy! I tried to dodge Erza's lung but failed. I hit my head on the wall with a loud thud. I swore that I was bleeding. Erza was staring at me once more. I closed my eyes shut, embracing that punch or kick or so whatever but... she just smashed her lips onto mine. I shot my eyes opened, stunned by her action. She must be drunk. Yup, she must be,

She broke the kiss. She blinked her eyes once and then twice before throwing slaps and punches onto my face. I spat out blood and some of the blood hit her face. She let out an annoyed grunt as she wiped off the blood. Her left cheek was coated with my blood. She delivered a strong and powerful punch on the gut, crushing me into the wall. My butt was inside the wall and I could not get out. Erza gave me a soft slap on the cheek before returning on MY bed. I saw her snuggle under the cover and saw that contented look on her face.

She just left me alone. Although I am an ice mage, I'm a human being! I seriously needed some warmth! I could not move! My butt seemed to be stuck into the dept of the wall. I could feel cold air smacking my butt. Shit... It seemed that Erza's punch had made a hole and my butt was sticking out. God, I just hoped that no one came and just touched my butt or something...

**AHHHAHA! Cliffhanger for Lucy's POV! I bet you all knowing what had happened to Lucy! AHAHAHA! Did Gray's POV made you laugh? Well, it made me and Ina laugh!**

**Ina: AHHAHAHHAHAH... Okay, Nuri stop laughing**

**Me: AHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAH AH *Still laughing***

**Ina: Giler...**

**Me: What did you say Ina?**

**Ina: REVIEW**

**Me: Review if you wish! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slender: FT STYLE**

**Chapter 3... Sweet mother of gawd...**

**Ina: Nuri stop it.**

**Me: Hmm? Stop what? The sweet mother of gawd?**

**Ina: DUH!**

**Me: Relax~**

**Lisanna's POV**

I woke up with a small smile. I glanced to the side, hoping to find Natsu on the side of the bed. However nobody was beside me. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. I knew that somebody was here last night. I could feel the presence. I checked at the clock. Shit, it's already 2 in the afternoon. It seemed that I had cried myself to sleep. I stretched myself and my ears perked up upon hearing the water running in my bathroom. I squealed in joy, hoping that it was Natsu bathing. I was walking on my toes. My grin could only get wider.

I turned the doorknob and was surprised it was unlocked. Slowly, I turned it around. I pushed the door opened slowly so that not to surprise the person bathing in the bathroom. I peeked through the gap and noticed that someone was bathing. It was hard to know who was inside. After all, the blue binding covered that person. I had now fully opened the door and crept inside the bathroom.

"Lisanna?" I heard someone's voice, familiar. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I slammed the door to the bathroom shut, growling and cursing Lucy. Apparently she was the one who was using my bathroom. How dare she! Who gave that bitch the permission to use my bathroom? This was my freaking room! This was not hers! So, she was the one I felt last night! What was she doing in my room? Could it be that she planted some things that could make me the suspect of hurting Lucy last night?

She was hysterically shouting last night, I remembered. She pointed accusingly at me as well and told me to get away from her! Her command resulted in Natsu giving a cold glare as he asked me to sleep in a harsh way. How could I forget that? I clenched my fists and pummeled the pillow on the bed. I tore the pillow into shreds. The cotton flew around as I whacked the torn pillow here and there. Lucy did not bother to go out of my toilet.

That was it! I had to kill that bitch! I stomped inside the bathroom, pulled the binding abruptly and found nobody there. I arched an eyebrow. The shower was running. I heard Lucy's voice. Wasn't she inside the bathroom? I turned the tap to the shower off. I could not afford wasting water. I had no money to pay. I cursed Lucy rather loudly. As I felt someone was lingering around my room, I turned and was horrified to see Lucy already dressed in her as-usual-tight blouse, skirt and boots with a ghostly pale look. She looked dead. She had eye bags, which were so obvious.

Her hair was like a bird's nest, messy. Wasn't she using the bathroom just now? Since when she went out of the bathroom? I accused her for trespassing my room. All she gave me was a blank look. What was wrong with her? She stared at me, her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be dulled. Was she crazy or something? And I saw her eyes widened and her mouth opened to let out a scream.

She pointed at me or rather behind me. I turned and saw nothing. She was definitely going crazy. She was jumping up and down, pointing behind me and kept screaming hysterically. Yup, she was crazy. She closed her eyes as her body swayed back and forth. And then she collapsed. Her finger was still pointing at me or behind me. I did not know. Feared that Natsu would think that I had done something wrong, I wrapped Lucy's arm over the back of my neck as I wrapped an arm around her body. I helped her out of my room and frantically called out to Natsu.

However, Natsu was not there to hear me. I asked someone for help but it seemed that the guild had been emptied. That was strange. With steady steps, we went down the stairs. Lucy was heavy. She was breathing shallowly. Her eyes were half-closed. Her body was hot. Her cheeks seemed to be red. Was she having fever?

I saw nobody at sight but alas, I caught red. I called out to Erza who was busy munching on her strawberry cake. She glared daggers at me to which I trembled. Upon seeing Lucy, she quickly went to us and attended to her. For some reason, she re-equipped to something like the dress of a nurse. Erza, this was no time to play games!

Erza Scarlet snatched Lucy away from me. She placed Lucy on the couch and let her hand pressed onto Lucy's forehead. Erza quickly retracted her hand away and bit her lower lip. I was on my toes and peered to why Erza was reacting such a way. Her palm was super red. Yup, Lucy had a fever, a high one in fact. Since when Erza had taken up medical lessons? She went upstairs and in a few seconds, she was back with the med-kit.

She dug something from the box and pulled out a bottle plus a spoon. She ordered to get a glass of water. I complied and returned with the glass filled with water. She thanked me swiftly. I stared at her awe as she pulled Lucy up to a sitting position. Lucy's head leaned onto her left breast. She opened the cap to the bottle just with her thumb. She poured the contents to the spoon.

She cupped her cheeks, pressed them to make Lucy the duck face. She let the orange liquid inside Lucy's mouth. She shoved the water into her mouth. She titled her head up so that the water was running down the throat. She carried Lucy upstairs, maybe to let her rest. I clenched my fists. Nobody other than Mira-nee and Elf-nii took care of me that way! Why would Erza help her? Well, I could not help Lucy, that's why.

I was envy of Lucy. It seemed that she had everyone's favor. She had been loved and liked by everyone. Erza, especially. God, what could that bitch do to Erza until she had a soft heart. She never cared or she never showed her care. All she did during the last few years was to fight and fight and fight. Nothing more than that. Sure, she protected the guild and almost died but... whatever. I hated Lucy and Erza. They could just die.

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to a room to which I could not recognized. I glanced around. The walls to the room was in baby blue. There were a lot of closets for some reasons. There was a window, obviously which was opened. This was not my room. I noticed that there was a hole on one of the walls. I wondered why. I glanced to my side and saw Erza resting her head on the bed. Why was she here?

The last thing I remembered was that I fainted in Lisanna's room. God... I saw that... that thing! That freakish thing! It was neither human nor animal! It was a goddamn creature which had no face, a pair of super super long arms, was wearing a very nice formal suit. The super long arms nearly touched the floor! He... NO! IT was standing behind Lisanna. It was just standing there, doing nothing. But it gave me nightmares. The horrible screams echoed. Lisanna was glaring at me.

It was just behind Lisanna. I warned her and she gave me that confused look. She turned behind and turned to me as if she saw nothing. It was then I collapsed. I had an uneasy feeling. I should feel better now that Erza was with me but I was not. Like yesterday, I felt vulnerable though I was not alone. Just then, the same screams boomed the room. I covered my ears but it was the same. "GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screeched. Erza woke up, yawned and rubbed her left eye.

That thing was here again! Why must it keep haunting me? I did not do anything wrong to it! I was screaming and yelling for help. Erza tried to calm me down but I slapped her face so hard that her head was hit against the wall. As she slid down, I watched with horror as blood was on the floor. Shit, Erza was hurt because of me!

That thing was staring at me. What does it want from me? Money? I could gladly shove that money in its empty face! "What do you want from me?" I asked, my body was trembling. It remained silence. Of course, how could it talk without a mouth. That made sense. It was gone in a blink of an eye. I let out a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes, letting myself calm down.

"GAHHHHH!" Erza's scream. I opened my eyes abruptly and Erza was gone. I just closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them back, the room was bloody. God, it was as if a bloody fight had just happened! My heart was pounding so hard that I could hear it. I was sweating. I had a bad feeling. I jumped out of bed, dropping to the ground with my butt crashed onto the wooden floor. God, it pained but that was not I was concern with.

I let my hands pressed onto the side of my head. I was having a massive headache. What did it want from me? Erza.. Erza... Erza... Tears were rolling down my eyes. What does it want from me? WHY?! Why must it killed Erza? What had she done to deserve this?

That thing! It was in front of me! Standing so proud! The suit was stained with blood. The freakish long arms. I was screaming for Natsu. One of his hand was clutching onto Erza's head. Her face was so pale. She was dead, I knew it. I could not sense anything from her. Her life had been zapped by that... that son of a bitch. ERZA! NO, NO, NO! That son of a bitch!

And the next thing darkness engulfed me.

**Natsu's POV**

God, what had happened to Luce? What was wrong with her? Last night, she screamed and pointed at Lisanna as if she had done something wrong. I knew it was not her fault but I was too concerned with her that I directly threw my anger at her face. She looked hurt. It pained me but not as much as Lucy pained me. She had gone crazy, Lucy. She was screaming and yelling as if she had seen something. But what could it be?

I was now in town. I had heard that someone was in killing spree. From what I had listened to the old man's conversation with the young lady, it seemed that this person had hatred towards us, members of Fairy Tail. He said that two of the members from the guild had indirectly made it mad. IT? So it was not a human being? I left the two alone and headed off somewhere else.

I heard from a young kid that the murderer had no face, a pair of super long arms and was wearing a suit. He had a name for it. It was Slender. Some said it should be called Slenderman. I was worried. Could it be that Lucy had seen yesterday? I started to run back home with top speed. Lucy... She was in grave danger. I knew that there were some people there but I was not at ease not at all.

When I stepped into the guild, I only saw Lisanna, sitting on the couch, staring at the wall in front of her. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. I had no time for her. I went upstairs and heard screams and yells. "GAHHH!" That was Erza! I opened the door and spotted no one. Erza was not in the room. The room was bloody as if a war had just occurred. I searched high and low for the two. I found Lucy, curled up into a ball, shaking and she kept whispering Erza's name.

I shook her and she slapped my face. I was stunned. What would she do that? She then hugged me. What was wrong with her? "Erza... Erza... You okay!" she said with a sigh of relief. She had gone crazy! I held onto her shoulders, stared at her eyes and said that I'm Natsu. She opened her mouth but no words erupted from her.

Shit... She was crazy. God, she mistook me for Erza. "ERZA! YOU OKAY!" she yelled as she pushed me aside and hugged onto a bloody pillow. What the hell?! She was mistaking a pillow for Erza?! She must be crazy! She was patting the top of the pillow and was comforting the pillow! "Erza... I'm here... Don't worry... That thing is not here anymore... Shhh..." my eye twitched at the horrible and saddening sight.

But the last statement had given me a clue. I suspected that it was Slendy!

**Change of plans! Erza, NOOOOOOO! It seems that Ina and I had agreed that to write each and every character of FT in the story. Yup, so the next chapter will no longer have Lucy or Lisanna's POV. Maybe... I should place Lucy's POV in the next chapter since she is the major character. Erza, NOOOOO!**

**Me: NOOOOOO! ERZA IS DEAD! DEAD!**

**Ina: Then, bring her alive!**

**Me: But Slendy won't allow it!**

**Ina: Have you gone crazy?**

**Me: GOD, SLENDY!**

**Ina: Crazy...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slender: FT STYLE**

**Chapter 4... Erza NOOOO!**

**Ina: I told you to bring her alive...**

**Me: Are you out of your mind?! Slendy is here! Shhh...**

**Ina: *rolls eyeballs* Giler**

**Jet's POV  
**

Ahhhh... What a beautiful day! Levy-chan and Droy were on a mission, leaving me alone in the street. I was wandering around and spotted Natsu running in top street. I spotted concern written on his forehead. Sensing that something had happened, I ran as well, hoping to get to the guild first. However, Natsu beat me to it. I was stunned and surprised! Natsu beat me, the fastest runner in the guild?! How could that happen? Something was wrong.

The door was opened. Lisanna was staring into blank space. She was sitting there. Something was wrong. I called her out as I approached her. She did not move an inch at all. Her body seemed stiff. I patted lightly on her shoulder. Nothing. I shook her and I dropped to the ground, horrified. Her upper body fell down to the floor. Her lower body was on the couch. God, she had been sliced into half! It was just then I noticed the blood on the floor. Lisanna had her eyes opened. Her face had cuts. I let out a girly scream.

Who the hell had done this to her?! I get back to my feet and started to search for Natsu and the rest. Strange, the guild was in utter silence. Why was it so silent? Where were the rest? I called out for Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Gray, Makarov and more. No reply. I started to check out every room. All the rooms were clean until I reached Gray's room.

My jaw had hit the floor as I saw Lucy going crazy. Why was she comforting a pillow? "Erza... Don't worry... I'm here... That thing is gone," Lucy was saying that. So the pillow was Erza?! What had happened? Natsu was staring at Lucy with a blank look. The room was bloody. Too bloody to my likings. I wanted to puke at the spot. Lisanna was dead, cut into half, a crazy Lucy and a disoriented Natsu. Where were the rest?

"Heyy... Lucy, why are you... err... talking to the pillow?" I asked. Lucy glared at me and screamed at the top of her lungs. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I arched an eyebrow and looked behind. There was nothing. Was she trying to scare me? Nice try Lucy but it didn't work. But on the second thought, why would she try to scare me when she had gone crazy? Okay... I was beginning to think that Lucy was pretending to be crazy so that Natsu would have his eyes on her.

Maybe that was the case but-

**Lucy's POV**

****I saw it once more! It was behind Jet! I screamed to warn him as I clutched onto the precious and hurt Erza. Erza had not waken up and she was still trembling. Jet was about to say something when all of a sudden, he dropped to the ground. His knees on the ground. He was kneeling with his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. He spat out blood before his chest hitting on the bare ground. I did not know what just happened. It all happened in a flash.

I was clutching on Erza tighter as I let out a scream once more. Jet's head was rolling away from the body. Blood began to pool everywhere. That thing was still standing there. What just happened?! That son of a bitch just killed Jet! It was gone and then reappeared beside Natsu. Natsu was here? I wanted to smile but that thing was dangerously closed to him.

Natsu... Natsu blinked his eyes. He made a backflip. I stared at him and sure there was a crack at the spot he was previously sitting. That thing was still there. It seemed that Natsu could sense him. I let out a sigh of relief and began to comfort Erza once more. She was trembling. I hugged her tighter and told her that everything would be fine.

**Natsu's POV**

****Jet had been killed. Woah... A nice death in fact... His head rolling away from the body. Slendy seemed to have chop his head off without doing anything. I wanted to save Jet but I was frozen to the spot. I watched Jet being killed in front of me. Lucy was still alive. Thank god. But she was in a crazy state. It seemed that she and Erza had shared a strong bond thus leading her to this. I wondered why Lisanna had not come up to check out the screams. She must be annoyed and irritated with Lucy. And hence, not caring at all.

I could sense danger. I could sense Slendy beside me. I did not wish to turn behind. Every time its victim turned behind, that victim would die. Lucy's case was different though. I made a backflip. I felt a strong breeze beside me. I landed on my feet and spotted a huge crack on the spot I had just sat. Hmm... Slendy was standing like a statue. That face was staring at the huge crack. I nearly died.

"God... That was a close one..." I breathed out. I let out a sigh of relief and when I looked up, it was gone once more. I could feel it presence around me. I dodged once more. It was a close shave. That attack had chopped off my finger. I was screaming in pain as I held onto my four-fingered hand. Shit. It got me.

Lucy, run! I wanted to shout out but my words were stuck when I felt something plunged inside my body. I stared down and saw blood dripping away. I could feel something moving around my stomach. I spewed out blood. I was not going die... NOT gonna die! I made an uppercut with the flame blazing around my hand. But all I felt was air.

Just then, I dodged once more. I dropped to the ground. Suddenly I felt something heavy on top of me. I was being crushed under that weight. I tried to turn behind and saw nothing. Slendy was behind me. That face... That freakish smile... I could hear the cracks as my bones were being crushed.

"NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!" Lucy was calling out my name. But somehow, I felt that it was not her voice. "Natsu!" It was that deep voice. It seemed to be Erza's voice! But how? I thought she was dead? I turned to face Lucy. Lucy was clutching onto Erza. But I thought that it was a pillow? Had I gone crazy? I turned to look at Jet's corpse. Jet seemed to be alive. He was knitting his eyebrows and was calling out my name as well. What the hell just happened?

Was it an illusion? Wait... which one was the illusion? I was stuck with a hard choice. The weight on my body seemed to have disappeared. I looked around as I sat up. The room was okay. It was not bloody. I checked my body. I was not bleeding. I checked for my finger. I had perfect ten fingers. I let out a sigh of relief. Everything was okay...

But somehow, I felt something was wrong. I heard Lucy's frantic shouting. I closed my eyes and when I opened them back, the pain shot into my body. That was an illusion. Jet was dead. Lucy was hugging onto the pillow. GAHH! My bones had been crushed. I spat out blood. Slendy was standing in front of me right now. I had little strength left. I had to kill him for good. But before I knew it, something heavy hit onto my head-

**General POV**

****Natsu's head had been crushed and smashed under that heavy weight of air. Slender 's ability was air. It could control how heavy or light depending on him. Natsu was dead. Jet's head was still rolling. Lucy was wishing that everything was a dream. Erza had gone missing. Lisanna had been cut into half. It was such a horrible day. When Gray, Mirajane, Droy and Levy came, they found 3 corpses and one crazy Lucy sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow. They heard her saying to the pillow Erza's name. Gray puked out. Levy fainted. Droy was crying for the loss of his friend. Mirajane was fainted. Woah... What a nightmare.

**NOOOOOO! More dead characters! Why Slendy?! Why must you make me write this shit?!**

**Ina: Nuri, stop talking to the air.**

**Me: But Slendy is here!**

**Ina: ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Slender: FT STYLE**

**Chapter 5: Epilogue**

**Ina: Lemme write**

**Me: Of course... of course...**

**Makarov's POV**

****God... what had happened here! I was on a vacation trip with most of the members. Mirajane, Lisanna, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Erza, Jet, Droy and Levy stayed here to take care of the guild in case. However, when I reached here, everything was bloody and... messy. Chairs and tables were broken. Glasses were shattered and broken. Rooms were messy and bloody. I was shocked to find Lisanna chopped into half. Her blood had dried up. I saw Gray running down the stairs with a tear-streaked face. He was constantly shouting for Erza. Where was Erza? Shouldn't she be in the guild? Why was Gray frantically shouting for her?

Droy ran down the stairs next with Levy on his arms. Levy looked pale. This was serious! What the hell had happened when I and the other members went on vacation? Lucy was cuddling onto a pillow, patting it and was cooing that it was okay. And it was worst that she called that pillow Erza. Had Erza eaten something wrong and transformed into a pillow? That was possible since there was a potion of that kind.

"M-Master... N-Natsu...i..is...d-dead!" shrieked Mirajane who was staggering down the stairs. She looked extremely pale. "J-Jet as well!" Droy whispered. I was speechless! "Erza is missing!" Gray screamed as he stomped here and there. The rest of the members gasped. Could this be a joke? But sensing how serious their tones were and plus Lucy's state, I was sure that they were dead. I cried and cried. I did not expect the strongest members to... either die or gone crazy or missing. "Happy... where is he?" Gray asked. I gave him a strong 'no'. Gray screamed once more and darted out of the guild.

Happy was missing, I figured that. Everyone remained silence. The guild was broken. And right now, I was pretty sure that we would be targeted. Now that the Titania was missing, the Salamander is dead... And so on. Suddenly the lights were off. I could hear Mirajane's scream. Someone switched on the lights just to reveal a beer bottle deeply stuck into Mirajane's throat. God, her eyes had been gouged out. Everyone shuddered, screamed and panicked. This was unacceptable. How could have done such a thing!

Everyone stayed in the guild although they had fears. Most of them said that the guild was haunted. I remained silence. Gray had came back with his face pale. His lips seemed to be dry. He was trembling with each step. But then he smiled as he happily said though his voice was shaking, "Erza is at the forest!" he pointed out the door and smiled.

Everyone gave each other quizzical looks. Soon, I asked some people to check out the forest. But when they came back, no Erza. Gray was pissed. He sternly and clearly stated that he saw Erza at the forest, staring at him and her eyes were pleading for help. He even slept Droy and nearly killed him with one of his attacks.

I sighed and broke the fight. I assured Gray that Erza would be found. The next day, I witnessed a lot of the strongest members being buried. Lucy seemed to have no memory of what had happened during the last past few days. She only remembered Erza screaming before crying and trembling terribly. But I knew that Erza had gone missing. Lucy was at a crazy state. She could not fight with her current state. Her celestial keys were missing. I suspected that someone had stolen them.

**Elfman's POV**

****My two sisters had deserted me. I was alone. How could I be a man when I could not save my sisters? They were dead. It was too horrible to witness all the death scenes. Lisanna was a sweet and young and innocent young lady. Mirajane was a sweet woman. But why God was so cruel to take away such helpful and kind beings. Natsu was dead. I could not believe. His head was smashed and crushed into bits. I vomited at that sight. Disgusting. And Jet... he had a hole in the stomach just like Natsu but his head had been chopped off. I think that Lucy was the poor one. She suffered a lot. She had became mentally unstable. She could have just died since she had nothing to live for anymore. She was crazy. Somehow, when I stared at her face, my blood was boiling. She had something to do with their deaths, I could almost feel it!

**Gray's POV**

****I saw Erza at the forest once more. Again. She looked even prettier than before. She was standing at the tree which was near to the lake. She was wearing a tattered brown dress. Her feet were bare. Her hair was messy. She asked me to warn the others and to evacuate from Magnolia since it was not a safe place. She smiled at me before retreating back to the trees. I ran after her but I could not find her. She was still alive, thank god!

**Levy's POV**

****After they were buried, I always saw Gray looking out the window every night. He would claim that he had seen Erza each time he stared out the window to look at the forest. He seemed unhappy and even told us to leave Magnolia. Master had it and scolded Gray for being stupid and crazy. Gray debated that Erza was the one who told him. Everyone chose not to believe Gray. He was certainly nuts.

But when he would share the happy moments he had spent with Erza, he looked so lively. He had spent his time in the forest. BUt I doubted that Erza was with him. I knew that he was imagining Erza there. He described how she had looked. It was such an amazement that he could describe Erza that well. Especially when he was the type that was not good at words.

I could almost imagine how Erza had looked like according to Gray. Gray even invited Lucy to meet the real Erza. Lucy protested but nevertheless followed him. When they came back, they would squeal that they had a blast with Erza. Lucy was still cuddling the pillow. I sighed. Those two were at the same state. They were crazy.

I wondered if Erza was still alive. Nobody dared to go to the forest. When Droy went to the forest, he nearly died. His body had cuts here and there. I was hopeful. Hopeful that Erza was alive although that hope was almost non-existence. Somehow, at night, I could hear Erza's voice lauging away along with Gray's and Lucy's.

**THE END! **

**I (Ina) decided to write a sequel to this! AHHAHAH! But depends on my mood. Maybe, I will write a sequel! MAYBE!**

**Me: I believe Erza is staying with Slendy as its slave**

**Ina: That was a great idea ever!**

**Me: Oh... *grins***


End file.
